


An intruder

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M, invasive fan "love"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo had been peacefully sleeping in his hotel room but when he suddenly woke up, he noticed that he wasn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a real life event.

It was in the middle of the night, when Theo suddenly woke up. He didn’t know what had disturbed his peaceful slumber and therefore turned onto his back. He was a bit confused and drowsy. 

The singer lazily blinked his eyes open and saw a weird shape in front of the big window that was illuminated by the moon shining outside. He didn’t think too much of it, assuming it was some piece of furniture. 

Then it hit him though. There was no furniture in between the window and the bed. He couldn’t even think of any furniture that had a shape like that. He froze in his movement, suddenly being terrified, all kinds of crazy scenarios running through his head. Starting from all sorts of monsters to psychic serial killers. 

Damn it Hutchcraft, get your shit together. You have watched too many horror films. This wasn’t some movie. Supernatural stuff like monsters didn’t exist. And why the hell should there be a murderer in his hotel room? 

Therefore, he bravely opened his eyes again and took another look.

There was a slim and quite tall figure standing in front of his bed. Still not quite believing that this could be really true, he rubbed his eyes and looked again.

But the figure didn’t seem to disappear. Now he was really scared. Theo reached his hand out to switch on the little bedside lamp. 

As the light illuminated the room, he saw that there actually was someone standing right in front of his bed. A girl. She couldn’t be much older than 18. If it wasn’t for her to break into the singer’s hotel room and stare at him creepily while he was asleep, he would have even called her pretty. 

However, as the initial shock had left the poor man and he could think properly again, he managed to scold his intruder.

“What the fuck are you doing here? Get out!”, he shouted, sitting up and instinctively pulled the duvet close. 

The girl apparently didn’t expect the singer to react like that, as she seemed pretty startled by the anger in the man’s voice. 

As she finally realised that the show was over and that she wasn’t going to spend the night with the man of her dreams, she quickly ran out of the door without saying anything nor looking back once more.

+++

From Theo, 01:15  
Are you awake?

From Adam, 01:18  
Yes. What’s up?

From Theo, 01:19  
I woke up and there was a girl standing in front of my bed.

From Adam, 01:19  
What the fuck? Are you serious??

From Theo, 01:20  
Yeah… Can I come over? I don’t really feel safe here anymore.

From Adam, 01:20  
Of course!

+++

The singer quickly hurried out of the bed and grabbed some black t-shirt from the chair where he had put it before he went to bed and ran to the door. He didn’t bother putting on any more clothes. A t-shirt and boxers would have to do. 

For a second, he was scared that the girl might still be outside his room. Therefore, he took a look through the door viewer. He sighed in relief when he saw nothing but the empty corridor. 

Then he quickly opened the door and ran three doors to his right, to Adam’s room. 

The pianist already stood at the open door, awaiting him. 

“God, are you alright?”, the guitarist asked worried and closed the door behind his friend. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just totally shocked. Am shocked.”, the singer uttered. 

“I can imagine. Shit, I had no idea there were such creepy fans out there. How did she even manage to get into your room?” 

“No idea…”, the singer replied. 

“Can I stay here for the night?”, he asked. 

“Of course! You’re safe here. Come on, let’s get some sleep.”, Adam said, reassuringly put an arm around his slightly shivering friend and guided him over to the bed.

The singer settled comfortably on the left side of the bed and crawled under the duvet. 

Adam turned off the light, leaving the room in a pleasant dimmed glow from the moon shining inside. He then lay down next to Theo. 

The pianist moved close to his friend, spooning him and protectively put an arm around the other. 

“Good night”, Adam mumbled and chastely pressed a kiss to the singer’s neck. 

A slight shiver ran down Theo’s spine and before he could think too much about it, he turned around in the other’s embrace and quickly pecked him on the lips. 

“Night”, he mumbled and snuggled close to his friend. 

Now he felt safe. He couldn’t imagine any place, where he’d rather be at the moment than in Adam’s arms.


End file.
